


Better Than Dreams

by Green



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green
Summary: Stiles doesn't usually think about it much when he's not actively working with it, but right now his magic is sitting up like a dog begging for a treat. Not politely, either. It's a little yappy dog who can't sit still, wagging its tail, bouncing on two legs, making ridiculous whining noises.Or maybe that's Stiles.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 71
Kudos: 633





	Better Than Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vMures](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vMures/gifts).



> Not my best, but I tried.
> 
> Happy Holidays!

Talia Hale is almost too nice, too kind. It's hard for Stiles to relate to her as a real person. 

"You can stay here as long as you need to," she's telling him as he puts his bags on the bed in her spare room. 

"Dad's got another three months," Stiles says, embarrassed. "Are you sure? That's… that's a lot."

They've already talked about this, of course, but Stiles still finds it hard to believe.

"It's perfectly fine," Talia says. "And it'll put you closer to Selena for your lessons."

Stiles freezes. "Oh. Of course you know about that."

Talia smiles slightly. "I think you'll find there's not much I don't know about what goes on in this family."

He blinks. He isn't sure how to take that. "Okay? So you know about the whole… thing, then?" Selena and he told his father that she was teaching him piano. Maybe she said the same to Talia, though if Talia knows her sister well, she already knows she's magic, and that would mean she knows _Stiles_ is magic. His heart beats harder and he bites his lip.

"Calm down," Talia says. "Like I said, I know about almost everything in this family. We're very close." She smiles as if she holds all the secrets. "You're very smart. I'm sure you'll figure that out for yourself."

"How do you know I'm smart?" Stiles asks.

Talia laughs. "Selena told me. Now, my husband is cooking dinner and we usually eat at 6. Be down at the table on time or your food will get cold."

Stiles nods. 

"One more thing," Talia says. "My brother is coming home tonight. Peter. I think you'll get along just fine."

She leaves the room — _his_ room — just like that. He has a million questions.

Selena has told him all about Peter. He just finished law school and is coming home for good, or so she said. But it was all the other things she told about Peter that makes Stiles curious. That he's more than a little Machiavellian, but a good brother. That he's too impatient for fools and people he doesn't see as important, but that he holds his family in the highest esteem. That he is one way to 'outsiders' and then different, even loving, to those close to him.

Stiles can't help but hope Peter doesn't see him as an outsider.

* * *

John Stilinski is currently in a work and rehabilitation program for his second DUI offense. Because he hit another car and gave the other driver a broken leg, his punishment was much worse than if he'd simply been caught driving drunk again. 

Stiles was ashamed at first, and now he's just angry with his dad. He _knew_ better. John had to pay fines, restitution, and had to go away for three and a half months. Stiles only lasted two weeks on his own before he realized everything was too fucked up to handle. He might be nineteen, but he's never had to handle everything alone, or live on his own, and he ended up calling his closest confidant — who, at this point, is Selena — to cry to her about his hopeless situation. He couldn't pay the bills by himself, couldn't keep up with the mortgage, couldn't handle living alone. The house will probably go into foreclosure soon, and there's nothing he can do about it.

But Selena listened to him, then told him to come move in with her and her family.

The Hales are a weird bunch. No one knows much about them other than they all live together in a big house (it's even bigger on the inside, like a freaking TARDIS) on the edge of the Preserve. And now Stiles is living with them for three months (if they don't kick him out before that) and he can see firsthand what kind of people they are.

Stiles looks at his watch and sees that it's almost 6. He's been pondering and daydreaming for an hour.. The scent of food is wafting upstairs, and his stomach growls. He figures he might as well get down there a few minutes early.

* * *

The first time Stiles met Derek, he thought his reaction was a little embarrassing. Meeting Peter has nothing on that.

Stiles takes one look at Peter and can't think, can't breathe. His heartbeat speeds up and his eyes are locked on Peter's eyes. They're blue and bright and interested. Peter isn't looking away either, though he seems much more collected.

"You must be Stiles," the man says in a voice that makes Stiles want to die a little. In a good way.

"Peter," Stiles says. Then forgets all over again how to speak. Something comes out of his mouth then, but it isn't words.

And his magic! Stiles doesn't usually think about it much when he's not actively working with it, but right now his magic is sitting up like a dog, begging for a treat. Not politely, either. It's a little yappy dog who can't sit still, wagging its tail, bouncing on two legs, making ridiculous whining noises.

Or maybe that's Stiles.

Peter smiles. "It's a pleasure to meet you, darling." Then he breaks eye contact to look at his sister, Talia. "This is it."

Her eyes go big but then she's smiling, too. She says something softly that Stiles can only think is 'Congratulations.'

Is she teasing her brother? Is she teasing Stiles? He doesn't know. He just knows he wants to get closer to Peter.

Thankfully, Talia has him sit right next to him. The warmth of his side gives Stiles a thrill. He's so close. And Peter keeps turning his attention to Stiles, which gives Stiles even more of a thrill. He's elated and he doesn't understand why. His magic is running in circles, though. 

Stiles has got to do something about that. He closes his eyes and sternly tells his magic to settle down.

* * *

Peter watches as Stiles — his mate! — closes his eyes and visibly tries to get himself under control. Peter has no intention of calm. He's always been intense, and this feeling is the most he's ever felt in his life, so it's really saying something.

It's obvious the boy feels something but is confused about it. He's magic, Peter remembers. That will make it easier than if Stiles was just human. Peter's often worried about what might happen if his mate couldn't feel their connection immediately. He should have trusted in the universe that put them together in the first place.

Peter clears his throat. "Would you like some roast?" He can't keep his smile off his face, nor does he want to. 

Stiles looks at him, eyes big and wide again. He nods, not saying anything. Actually, Peter is wondering how he himself can speak. The pure feeling running through him at the moment is immense. 

There are others at the table, and a few have picked up on what's happening. Derek looks happy for them while Laura looks concerned. Cora's not oblivious, but she's Peter's favorite niece for a reason. She's letting them work it out on their own and acting as if nothing is out of the ordinary by digging into her food with gusto.

Actually, Joe seems to be the only one who doesn't get it. Even Selena's giving them a knowing look, and she's human.

Joe is frowning at Talia, but she just smiles back at him serenely. She mouths, 'Tell you later.'

Peter turns to his mate and offers mashed potatoes, then something with more nutrients, like carrots. 

"Feels like you're fattening me up," Stiles says with a nervous laugh. 

"You're perfect the way you are," Peter tells him seriously. Then, "How old are you, sweetheart?"

Stiles swallows a bite of roast and says, "Nineteen. Why?"

Good, Peter won't have to wait forever for the boy to come of age before courting him properly. "Just curious."

"How old are you?" Stiles asks. 

"A good ten years older," Peter says. "I'm not too old now, am I?"

Stiles laughs. "Um, too old for what?"

A lot of answers try to pass Peter's lips, but he manages to tamp down on the worst and says, "To ask you on a date."

Stiles blushes — he was already flushed but now he goes an even deeper, more delightful shade. "Pretty sure I could never say no to you, dude."

Selena laughs outright, avidly listening in. "Make him work for it, Stiles."

Stiles looks at her for a minute, then looks at Peter slyly. Even his smile is suddenly sly. "Oh, he won't have it completely easy."

"Good," Peter says. "That would be boring."

"I wouldn't think you'd like boring," Stiles says.

It's funny how the entire world has almost disappeared. Peter's focus has narrowed down now to Stiles and only Stiles. He wants to reach out and surrender and never look back. He wants the same from Stiles. But he can wait.

Talia clears her throat. "I suppose we should discuss some things."

Peter pulls himself out of his mesmerized focus on Stiles to frown at her. "I think you can leave that to me."

"He doesn't know about us," Talia says with a meaningful glint of teeth.

Stiles shakes himself out of his reverie. Possibly it was similar to how Peter felt. "What don't I know?"

Selena puts her hands on the table. "Let's not spring it on him while he's surrounded, everybody. I'll tell him."

"Without a demonstration?" Laura asks.

"I volunteer," Peter murmurs.

Someone — he's not paying attention — says, "Big surprise, there."

"What's going on?" Joe asks.

"Big reveal, baby," Talia tells him.

Joe's eyes go large. "What, now? Why?"

Talia gives him an indulgent smile. "I'll tell you in a minute. Stiles, finish up your food, and then you, Selena, and Peter can go for a walk." 

Peter can't wait. He wants so badly to tell Stiles that they're mates. 

"Good, I've got a question about something anyway," Stiles says to Selena. 

"I bet you do," Selena says, amused.

"I can't eat more anyway," Stiles says, putting his fork down on his plate. "And if you have big news, I might need a light stomach."

"Would you like a glass of wine before you head out?" Talia asks him.

Stiles scrunches his face. "I don't drink."

Peter wonders about this, but figures Stiles is still under the legal drinking age. Still, it's an odd quirk.

Selena gets up from the table. "Guess I'm done, too. Joe, wrap some leftovers up for me, would you?"

"Now?" Peter and Stiles ask at the same time, facing each other, and then they rise as one and walk away from the table toward where Selena is disappearing out the door. 

"Good luck!" Talia calls after them. Or rather, to Peter, specifically.

* * *

Stiles is nervous about whatever Selena has to say, but thrilled to be walking beside Peter. He has this irrational urge to reach out and hold his hand. Yes, he wants that. He wants to touch Peter more than anything. 

Peter seems to be struggling as well. Stiles walks closer, following Selena out to a familiar clearing, and their hands brush as they walk, they're so close. Stiles doesn't think he's imagining the sparks he feels. 

The nemeton appears before them like it always does. Stiles knows it doesn't do it for just anyone. He knows from Selena that another magic-user who used to live nearby never could even find the nemeton. And it's revealing itself with Peter with them, which makes Stiles trust him even more. The nemeton knows what's up.

"Sit down," Selena says. "Peter, don't stay too close, we don't want to scare him."

"Peter could never scare me," Stiles says, adamant. He's sure. Peter is special, and there's something weird going on, but the man could never scare him.

"Don't be so sure," Selena says, but Peter is giving him this open, amazed look that's almost too open to be on a practical stranger's face.

But then again, Peter's not a stranger, is he? Stiles feels like — somehow — he's known him forever. Or maybe like he's been waiting for him forever.

"Most of the Hales are werewolves," Selena says. Peter huffs but doesn't dispute it.

Stiles squints at her. He wants to ask her if she's feeling okay, but then so much slots into place. He's known for some time that the Hales were different, he just couldn't pin down _why_ or _how_.

"Prove it," Stiles says, because of course he needs to know for sure, even though it does make sense. 

"Well, I can't. I'm human with a little extra, like you," Selena says. "Peter's a wolf, though. Peter?"

Peter looks worried. "You're sure, sweetheart?" he asks Stiles.

Stiles is too curious not to ask, "Do you change into a wolf? Or is it like the Wolfman? Do you need a full moon?" He looks up and sees the moon isn't quite full yet.

"Yes, yes, and no," Peter says with a smile.

Stiles parses that quickly. "You can do both?"

Peter's teeth lengthen and his eyes shine bright blue. He holds it like that just to show he can, Stiles supposes, then goes farther and grows forehead ridges and pointed ears. He holds up his hands and grows claws one at a time.

"Yes, yes, your control is impeccable," Selena mutters. "Showoff."

Peter gives her a fangy grin, then takes the fangs away again — so he can speak clearer, Stiles guesses. "I could go farther, but I'd have to take my clothes off."

"You really can turn into a wolf?" Stiles asks, fascinated. "Wait, don't change yet, I want to—"

He comes closer even though he knows it's dumb. But Peter would never hurt him. He knows that in his bones.

Stiles reaches out to Peter slowly, then lightly touches the pointed tips of his ears. "This is so cute."

Peter mock pouts. "I'm terrifying, darling, not cute."

Fuck, Stiles wants to kiss him.

"So I suppose you aren't going to run out into the woods and make us chase you?" Selena asks wryly.

"Sorry to disappoint," Stiles mumbles, still mostly focused on Peter's face. The forehead ridges feel hard to the touch, but his touch is as feather-light as he can manage. 

"There's more, of course," Selena says. 

"More than werewolves?" Stiles asks.

"You said you had something to ask me," she says, and when he turns to look at her, he sees that she's barely containing a grin.

"Yeah," Stiles says. "My magic feels weird. Ever since… ever since dinner." He says the last word softly as he comes to the realization of what it might be.

"Ever since you met Peter, you mean?" Selena asks.

Stiles is stunned to silence, now.

"Don't worry, darling," Peter says. "I feel it, too. My wolf is happy we found you."

* * *

Peter smiles, hoping whatever Stiles is thinking isn't scaring him.

Stiles's lower lip is trembling. "Wait…"

Peter waits.

"Is this a 'wolves mate for life' thing? Is that what's going on?" Stiles asks.

Peter nods. Selena, thank the gods, is being quiet for them, too.

"Soulmates?" Stiles whispers. He doesn't look absolutely thrilled, but he's not running away or crying, either. Peter is hopeful.

"I'm grateful you have magic," Peter says. "A regular human might be less… attuned."

"Yeah, no, my magic is flipping out, it's so happy." Stiles still appears stunned, though.

"Should I leave you two and let you talk?" Selena asks. "Or do you need a buffer?" She's asking Stiles specifically.

One corner of Stiles's mouth hitches up in a parody of a smile. "I don't know."

"Okay. I can stay. I can walk a little ways away, too. Just whatever you need." She turns to Peter. "How are you taking this?"

"I'm ecstatic," Peter says truthfully. "Just worried for Stiles. This is a lot to take in."

"I don't… how does it even work?" Stiles asks. "The universe thinks we're perfect for each other? Our magics are compatible? Or is it something you did…?"

"I was as caught off-guard as you," Peter hastens to assure him.

"Right. Because why would you pick a nineteen year old loser as a soulmate, right?" Stiles says, mostly to himself.

But it makes Peter growl. "Don't talk about my mate that way. You're perfect."

Stiles rears back and laughs incredulously. "You don't even know me!"

"But you're my mate. Mine. So of course you're perfect," Peter says. "It couldn't possibly be any other way."

"Either you're super confident in Fate, or you're just really full of yourself," Stiles says. The words aren't kind, but are said with affection. He's definitely feeling the pull to Peter.

Peter shrugs. He knows he's vain and self-important. He's never had a reason not to be.

Stiles laughs, more genuinely this time. Peter loves the sound. Wants to hear it every day for the rest of his life.

They start to talk. After half an hour, Peter realizes Selena has made herself scarce, and that he and Stiles are alone together. They sit and talk about their lives, their families, even painful bits about their pasts. By the time the sun is coming up, Stiles is sitting so close to Peter he's practically on his lap, and Peter has an arm slung around his mate's shoulders. 

They go quiet, watching the sunrise through the trees. Stiles is even more beautiful in natural light. 

"You know, I was worried about meeting you," Stiles says after some long moments of silence. 

Peter raises his brows. "Oh?"

"I was worried you wouldn't like me," Stiles says with a laugh. 

"And now look at us," Peter says, squeezing him closer.

"It's like something out of a fairy tale. Or a movie." Stiles turns into Peter and inhales deeply. "I can barely believe this."

Peter nuzzles the top of his mate's head. "It is rather dream-like. Something I've always wanted but wasn't sure about. I wondered if I would ever find my mate, and now you're here and…"

"And?" Stiles asks, picking his head up to look into Peter's eyes.

"And it's even better than a dream."

Stiles yawns and gives a sheepish look. "It's past my bedtime."

Peter smiles into the sun. "Perhaps we should walk back to the house."

"I don't want to be away from you," Stiles admits quietly. "Even to sleep."

"I assure you, my bed is large enough for two."

Stiles bites his lip. "That's not weird?"

"Darling, there's nothing weird about wanting to hold your mate while they sleep. I feel the same."

Relief washes over Stiles's face. "Good. Let's go, then."

Talia is sitting in the living room with a cup of coffee when they tiptoe in. Everyone else is sleeping. She smiles at Peter and Stiles, not saying a word. Stiles seems embarrassed, but Peter just leads him upstairs to his room.

They fall into sleep almost immediately, each of them holding on to the other.

And when they wake, they find the reality is even better than the sweet dreams they shared.


End file.
